


¿Puedo Mirar?

by Sandra_Almighty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 11-Years-Old harry, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Almighty/pseuds/Sandra_Almighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry estaba a punto de irse a dormir a la cama cuando pasa por delante de la habitación de su hermano mayor y lo escucha haciendo unos ruidos extraños. Pensando que tiene una pesadilla, no duda en entrar para ayudarle. Lo que no esperaba era encontrárselo haciendo algo que no lograba comprender.</p>
<p>Louis se lo explicará todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Puedo Mirar?

**¿Puedo mirar?**

 

Eran las doce menos veinte de la noche y Harry tenía que ir a clase al día siguiente, necesitaba ir a la cama. Dejando el mando a distancia encima del sofá después de apagar la televisión, salió del salón y trotó escaleras arriba.

 

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su dormitorio cuando escuchó unos ruidos extraños provenientes de la puerta que estaba junto a la suya, la puerta de su hermano mayor, Louis.

 

Podía oír como la cama de Louis crujía. Harry imaginó que su hermano estaba hablando mientras dormía, le pasaba muy a menudo. Parecía que Louis tenía una pesadilla.

 

Harry se acercó hasta la puerta y apretó la oreja contra la madera.

 

—Ughhh… —Oyó el quejido a través del cuarto.

 

Abrió lentamente la puerta, dando con cuidado un paso hacia el interior, y cerrándola tras entrar del todo.

 

Su hermano siempre dormía con una luz pequeña encendida, pero cuando Harry se fijó en él, supo que su hermano no tenía una pesadilla.

 

 

 

 

Louis tenía los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta de par en par y la barbilla alzaba hacia arriba. Tenía las manos metidas por debajo de la sábana y las movía rápidamente cerca de su entrepierna.

 

Harry lo observó con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. No podía creer lo que veía.

 

Louis siguió con lo que hacía, con movimientos más y más rápidos.

 

—¡Oh, sí! —gimió Louis en voz baja con la respiración acelerada y apretando los ojos por el placer, deteniéndose después de unos segundos.

 

Sacó las manos por fuera de las sábanas y se limpió el sudor de la frente mientras cogía aire.

 

Harry estaba confundido. Las manos de Louis ya no estaban bajo las sábanas, pero aún había algo que las abultaba entre sus piernas. En completo silencio, intentó grabar en la mente lo que veía, intentando obtener una mejor visión de lo que ese bulto podría ser.

 

Louis escuchó un crujido, uno que sabía que no había hecho él, así que abrió los ojos.

 

—¡Ah! —saltó, tratando de cubrirse lo que Harry trataba peligrosamente ver—. ¿Qué coño haces, Harry? —susurró Louis enfadado.

 

—Yo... yo… es que escuché ruidos en tu habitación y pensé que tenías una pesadilla. Solo comprobaba que estuvieras bien… —se excusó en voz baja.

 

—Y una vez que comprendiste lo que hacía, ¿por qué no te fuiste? —se desquitó Louis.

 

Harry se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo.

 

—Lou, ¿qué hacías exactamente?

 

Louis enrojeció.

 

—¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

 

El hermano pequeño repitió la pregunta:

 

—¿Qué hacías?

 

Louis no podía creer lo que oía.

 

—Yo… yo… eh… ¿Harry?

 

—¿Sí? —dijo, incluso más tranquilo de lo que había estado antes.

 

—¿Qué crees que estaba haciendo?

 

—Esa es la cosa —contestó Harry—. No tengo ni idea.

 

—Erm, bien —dijo Louis, mirando hacia abajo—. Déjame terminar primero.

 

—¿Puedo mirar? —preguntó Harry.

 

Louis lo miró fijamente con una ceja alzada, alucinando.

 

—Por favor, Lou.

 

El mayor suspiró.

 

—Vale, pero no digas nada hasta que haya terminado.

 

—Pero, ¿cómo voy a…?

 

—Lo sabrás. Créeme, lo sabrás.

 

Louis respiró hondo y apartó las sábanas de la cama, descubriendo su cuerpo.

 

Harry lanzó una exclamación cuando se dio cuenta de lo que su hermano había tratado de esconderle. Miró como Louis envolvía su mano alrededor de su pene endurecido y movía lentamente su puño hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Comenzó a hacerlo más rápido, mientras su frente se volvía a cubrir de sudor, al igual que comenzaba a gemir en voz alta por el placer.

 

Harry observaba con asombro como Louis continuaba, incluso más rápido que antes.

 

—¿Qué es lo que esperas?

 

—Ohh, ¡sí! —gimió Louis en voz alta con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

 

Harry vio como el cuerpo de su hermano se tensaba y se sacudía antes de que un líquido blanco se demarrase sobre la cama.

 

Louis se relajó y dejó de agarrarse el pene.

 

—Mierda —susurró, cogiendo un pañuelo de papel para intentar limpiar la que había liado.

 

—Ya has terminado, ¿verdad? ¿Lo has hecho? —preguntó Harry suavemente.

 

Louis se rio despacio.

 

—Sí, he terminado. —Sabía que en cualquier momento, Harry le mataría a preguntas.

 

Como había predicho, Harry habló:

 

—Lou. Ahora, por favor, dime ¿qué estabas haciendo?

 

—Bu-bueno, erm… —tartamudeó—.Estaba erm… masturbándome.

 

Louis pudo percibir que Harry todavía no lo entendía, por lo que trató de hacerlo más sencillo para él. A veces se olvidaba de que su hermanito solo tenía once años.

 

—¿Alguna vez has tenido un sueño muy, muuuy bueno, y entonces te despiertas todo pegajoso?

 

—Bueno, tuve un sueño el otro día. Era cantante y todo el mundo quería conocerme y fue súper chulo, pero no me desperté todo pegajoso.

 

Louis se rio de la total inocencia de su hermano.

 

—No, quiero decir ¿alguna vez has tenido un sueño en el que estás con una chica y tú, erm, haces cosas con ella? —preguntó, ahora sintiéndose muy incómodo.

 

—¡No! —gritó Harry—. ¡Eso es asqueroso, Lou!

 

Louis miró hacia abajo, se sentía como un pervertido.

 

Harry soltó un suspiró.

 

—Bueno, puede que… una vez, pero fue con un chico.

 

Louis sonrió y miró de nuevo a su hermano.

 

—¿Con un chico, Hazza? ¿No te gustan las chicas?

 

—Sí, sí que me gustan, pero hay chicos muy guapos.

 

—¿Y te despertaste todo pegajoso? —preguntó Louis.

 

—Sí —dijo Harry—. Se lo conté a mamá, me dijo que le gustaría que papá tuviera una charla conmigo, pero todavía no lo ha hecho. No sé por qué me miró de forma tan extraña cuando se lo dije.

 

—¿Se lo contaste a mamá? —le preguntó Louis impresionado.

 

—Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo?

 

—¡Harry! ¿Tuviste un sueño húmedo y se lo dijiste a mamá?

 

Harry se sintió confuso una vez más.

 

—¿Un qué?

 

—Un sueño húmedo —dijo Louis—. Es cuando tienes un sueño increíble, pero luego te despiertas todo pegajoso y duro.

 

—Entonces… ¿entonces mamá sabe que yo…?

 

—Sí —le cortó Louis.

 

—Oh.

 

Estaban sentados sobre la cama de Louis, la conversación se había detenido y Harry solo miraba hacia abajo.

 

—¿Cómo te pusiste tan… duro? —preguntó finalmente Harry.

 

—Con esto —respondió Louis, saliendo de la cama y buscando dentro del armario, poniéndolo todo patas arriba—. Déjame enseñarte una cosa. —Volvió a la cama, con una revista, y se la entregó a Harry.

 

—¡Lou! ¿Dónde está su ropa? —preguntó Harry, asustado por mirarla de nuevo.

 

—No te preocupes, Hazza. Sólo mírala. Esta es una de mis favoritas, aunque tengo toneladas.

 

—¿Dónde consigues «esto»? —preguntó, ojeando página tras página, todas ellas llenas de muchachas desnudas.

 

—Algunas las robé en una tienda, otras me las han dado en el instituto —dijo Louis con orgullo.

 

—¿Cómo se supone que me pongo duro con esto? —preguntó Harry, parándose a observar una página donde una rubia sonreía sugerentemente con las piernas abiertas.

 

Louis se rio.

 

—A ver, tú solo acuéstate y cierra los ojos —le ordenó Louis a su hermano menor—. No preguntes nada, o lo estropearás. Quiero decir, nada de preguntas.

 

—Vale, de acuerdo —aceptó Harry.

 

—Muy bien, mantén los ojos cerrados. Imagina que ella está aquí, que está justo a tu lado.

 

—Mhmm —murmuró Harry.

 

Louis se acercó a su hermano.

 

—Ella respira contra tu oído —le susurró, enviando con suavidad su aliento caliente sobre la oreja izquierda de Harry.

 

—Mmm, ¿qué más hace? —preguntó Harry en un murmullo. No podía creerse lo que estaban haciendo.

 

—Ella te lame el pecho desnudo y deja pequeños besos, bajando por tu estómago —describió Louis. Bajó su cabeza hacia el pecho de Harry y lamió con gentileza uno de sus pezones.

 

A Harry se le escaparon unos gemidos mientras su hermano dejaba un rastro de besos por su estómago, todo el camino hasta estar cerca de su entrepierna, que estaba creciendo de manera constante. La cuestión es que no le hacía falta imaginarse nada, con Louis le bastaba.

 

—Sigue —le susurró.

 

—Ahora, ella te masajea suavemente los testículos —dijo Louis, deslizando su mano hacia abajo, sobre los pantalones del pijama de su hermano.

 

La erección de Harry había crecido enormemente; Louis sabía que estaba listo.

 

—Bien, Harry, relájate. Agárratela con cuidado, empieza lentamente —dijo, mientras le quitaba los pantalones y los bóxer a Harry, dejándolo completamente desnudo.

 

Louis alcanzó la mano de Harry y le ayudó lentamente a envolverla alrededor de su miembro.

 

—Tengo miedo, Lou —le susurró Harry.

 

—Shhh… Hazza, concéntrate. Ella tiene su mano sobre ti y comienza a moverla arriba y abajo —dijo Louis, poniendo su propia mano sobre la de su hermano, ayudándole a desarrollar un ritmo estable.

 

—Mmm. —Harry dejó salir un pequeño gemido y comenzó a moverse más rápido.

 

Louis aumentó la velocidad junto con Harry y pudo ver el sudor que brillaba por encima de la frente de su hermano pequeño y, al instante, comprendió por qué Harry no se había ido cuando había entrado antes en la habitación. Era su primera vez.

 

—Lou, creo que voy a… —Harry ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase, estaba demasiado concentrado. Sabía que todo lo que estaba haciendo iba a valer la pena al final.

 

—Ella va a jugar contigo de nuevo —le susurró Louis, agarrando la mano libre de Harry, para ayudarle a darse suavemente un masaje a sí mismo—. Va a hacer que te corras —comentó, acelerando su ritmo un poco más y añadiendo fuerza, mientras que todavía ayudaba a Harry a acariciar sus testículos con la otra mano.

 

Notó que estaba haciendo todo el trabajo por Harry. Las manos de su hermano estaban casi muertas, claramente no acostumbradas a todo ese movimiento; no tan experimentadas como las de Louis.

 

—Ungh —gimió Harry—. Tan cerca… es como si la cabeza estuviera a punto de explotarme.

 

Louis se rio ligeramente, pero siguió concentrándose en hacer que su hermano se corriera. Necesitaba hacerlo.

 

—Ughh, ¡ohh! Lou... —casi gritó Harry. Sus caderas envistieron el aire y su cuerpo dio una salvaje sacudida, mientras se corría en las manos de su hermano.

 

Louis cayó hacia atrás sobre la cama, casi tan agotado como Harry. Se limpió discretamente el semen de las manos en los pantalones de su hermano. La respiración de Harry redujo la velocidad, junto con su pulso. Él también estaba agotado.

 

Harry estaba casi dormido cuando Louis le palmeó el trasero desnudo juguetonamente y le dijo:

 

—Hazz, ¿qué va a pensar mamá por la mañana cuando te encuentre completamente desnudo durmiendo a mi lado en una cama llena de semen?

 

Harry pilló la indirecta y gruñó mientras se levantaba, se puso los pantalones y caminó fatigosamente fuera de la habitación.

 

Louis ya estaba roncando para cuando Harry cerraba su puerta y abría la suya propia. La soledad de su dormitorio nunca le había agradado antes, pero ahora estaba definitivamente muy feliz por ella. Antes de meterse en la cama, puso la alarma para despertarse quince minutos antes de lo normal. No podía esperar a mañana para probar algunas de las cosas que Louis le había enseñado.

 

**FIN.**

 


End file.
